xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Ambition Manipulation
The power to manipulate energies derived from willpower and/or ambition. Sub-power of Indomitable Will. Not to be confused with Willpower Manipulation. Also Called * Fighting Spirit Manipulation * Haki (One Piece) Capabilities The users of this power can manipulate energy formed from their ambitious strength and willpower to be enable them to achieve feats such as reading others' movements, to bypassing any defenses an ability may provide via contact or even knocking a person unconscious. Applications *Attack Prediction * Quality Enhancement * Submission * Willpower Aura Techniques * Ambition Empowerment Variations One Piece Universe * Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki: Enables the user to sense the presence of others and even predict an opponent's moves making attacks much easier to evade. Combining with abilities that allows the user to read airwaves can allow them to eavesdrop at a far distance. Advanced users of this Haki can see into the future. * Busoshoku/Armament Haki: Can be channeled throughout the user's body/object to act as an armor, increase the strength of the user's strikes and also enable the user to strike the real body of user with elemental intangibility. * Haoshoku/Conqueror Haki: The user can dominate and overwhelm the wills of others and even knock those with weaker wills unconscious using their own willpower. It can also allow the user to command animals and possesses charisma of a king's. Associations * Enhanced Charisma * Chi Manipulation * Corporealization ** Intangibility Cancellation * Enhanced Hearing * Enhanced Reflexes * Force Armor Generation * Life-Force Manipulation * Unknown Inducement * Willpower Manipulation Known Users * Meredy (Fairy Tail) * Users of Dying Will Flame (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) *Satsuki Kiryūin (Kill La Kill) * Users of Haki (One Piece) * Users of Spiral Energy (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) Gallery Three Spread Sensory Link.jpg|Meredy (Fairy Tail) through her convictions to Ultear can give her strength, enough to power her magic. Satsuki Middle School.png|Even when she was in middle school, Satsuki Kiryūin (Kill La Kill), was able to emit a fighting spirit capable of downing 500 men. File:Enel's_Mantra.png|Enel (One Piece) could combine his Mantra with Goro Goro no Mi's electrical powers allowing him to read airwaves at an omniscient level. File:Shanks_Haki.jpg|Shanks (One Piece) utilizing his powerful Haoshoku/Conqueror's Haki that it caused the floorboards to crack. File:LuffyKenbunHakiV1.gif|Using Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy can easily dodge a vast amount of water bullets… File:Busoshoku_Koka.png|…and Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka, he can drastically harden parts of his body. Infusion by Vergo.gif|Vergo (One Piece) utilizing his Busoushoku/Armament Haki to enhanced a bamboo stick into a weapon… Busoshoku Haki - Koka by Vergo.gif|…drastically harden his fist to increase the punching power… File:Vergo_Full_Body_Haki.png|…and his entire body to pump up his muscles. File:The_Elite_Officers_Swear_Loyalty_to_Doflamingo.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) awoke his Haoshoku/Conqueror Haki at the age of 9, proving he had the quality of a king, thus possessing tremendous charisma… Doflamingo's Busoshoku Haki - Koka.gif|…and using Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka, he can drastically harden any part of his body. File:Fujitora_Kenbunshoku_Haki.png|Fujitora (One Piece) can use Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki to read the aura of those around him since he’s blind. Charlotte Katakuri hurls jellybeans.gif|Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) is extremely alert to danger due to his mastery of Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki, easily dodging Katakuri's high speed jellybean bullet. Zoro (One Piece) uses Busoshoku Haki.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) uses Busoshoku Haki to harden his swords. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power